1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an intake manifold for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly for a port-fuel-injected internal combustion engine.
2. Disclosure Information
Conventional intake manifolds for internal combustion engines are typically constructed as shown in FIG. 1. Such manifolds include a body 10 having an interior plenum 12, and a plurality of runners 14 each extending outward from the body. Within each runner is a passage 18 therein in fluid communication at one end with the plenum and at another end 16 with an outlet port. When the manifold is fastened atop an engine, each outlet port is placed in communication with a respective engine cylinder port.
In electronic port fuel injected engines, an individual electronic fuel injector (EFI) 50 is provided for each cylinder port. In top-feed EFI systems, for instance, each EFI is typically installed into a sealable socket or well 20 in the manifold adjacent the EFI's associated cylinder port. The bottom end of the EFI sealably protrudes through the bottom of the manifold and into the cylinder port, while the top end is held in sealed communication with a fuel rail 70 which provides fuel to each EFI. The EFI typically has outwardly extending electrical contacts 52 to which a wire harness or cable is connected, through which electrical pulses may be transmitted from a signal source for actuation of the EFI (i.e., for causing the EFI to inject a given amount of fuel into its cylinder port). To provide the spark needed for combustion, a spark plug is positioned with its bottom (firing) end sealably exposed within the cylinder and its top end connected to one end of a wire/cable; the other end of this wire/cable may be attached to a coil-on-plug spark ignition coil 80, which in turn is also connected to a signal source.
Installation of each EFI/coil typically involves a first step of mounting the EFI into its socket/well 20 or attaching the coil to some bracket/clip/etc. on the manifold generally near the EFI. Second, an electrical connector portion of a cable/wire/etc. is electrically connected to each EFI and coil (or, more specifically, to the electrical contacts on each EFI/coil).
It would be desirable for manufacturability, time savings, and other reasons to be able to perform the mechanical and electrical connection steps for each EFI and/or coil in a single step.